Snow Hearts
by KlonoaLight
Summary: On a snowy night, Roxas and Zexion are spending it outside beneath the stars. But when Roxas wants to treat Zexion to a candlelight dinner, Zexion starts to wonder what his boyfriend is up to and why Riku is wearing waiter attire. RokuZeku. Fluff.


-**Main** **Pairing (s): – **Roxas x Zexion  
-**Notes: **This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai, **which means that it contains **boy-boy love,** between Roxas and Zexion from Kingdom Hearts. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
-** Usual Thing: **I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
-**Please comment this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.**

* * *

As the stars bled into the black curtain of sky above them and the golden glow of the street-lamp curved over their pale skin, they sat comfortably in each other's arms on a park bench that over looked a clear beautiful ocean.

The taller and elder blonde, Roxas, looked down at his partner who was resting his head in his lap with his lilac eyes sealed shut. Warmth filled his chest as he brushed the shorter and younger bluenette's, Zexion, hair away from his face so that he could see his lovers face better.

Roxas enjoyed the quiet moments he had with Zexion in their usual spot, they had been coming here since they finished high school together and carried the tradition with them through their college years, they were now at the beautiful age of twenty-two and twenty-four and their attitude towards one another had never changed.

Zexion would still blush bashfully whenever Roxas touched him, leaned in to kiss him or when they were about to make love and he would always refuse to admit that he enjoyed the romantic moments between them though it was always Zexion that suggested going to their usual place.

Roxas would still be caring and overly romantic toward Zexion in any situation even after a huge argument or a little lover's quarrel, he would still tease and play with Zexion's mood just so that he would be able to hear the laugh that still sent shivers down his spine.

A cold breeze brushed over Roxas's face and he smiled as Zexion whined and turned his face so he was now facing the blonde's stomach to try and prevent the cold from getting to him. Roxas rolled his eyes slightly and pulled his chequered scarf away from his neck and gently snaked it around Zexion's neck so that he would be a little warmer, causing the bluenette's eyes to open and a blush to appear on his cheeks.

"Won't you be cold now?" Zexion asked quietly as he sat up sideways in the middle of Roxas's legs and the blonde shook his head with a beaming smile, his blue eyes shining in the light and Zexion could see the reflection of the snowflakes that were falling around them.

"I don't mind, you looked freezing anyway, maybe we should go back inside?" Roxas asked as he leaned forwards and placed a kiss on the tip of Zexion's cold nose, laughing lightly as Zexion pulled a shy but frustrated face.

"I don't want to leave, but," Zexion pulled at the scarf around his neck and played with the tassels at the end, "I don't want you to freeze," he chuckled and clambered out of Roxas's lap standing in the deep white snow and held his hand out to Roxas shyly.

Roxas gladly took Zexion's hand and squeezed it gently as they began to walk back in the under the sweet caress of the delicate snowflakes. The blonde watched as Zexion pushed his glasses up his nose and he grinned at the innocent act, though the action was beautiful Roxas couldn't even put into words of how much it made his heart race.

"My glasses keep fogging up!" Zexion pouted slightly as he pulled them away with his free hand, his eyes in a glaring manner as he let go of Roxas's hand so that he could effectively clean the lenses on his black coat.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear them then," Roxas suggested before stopping to kiss Zexion's cheek, "though you look incredibly sweet in them I have to admit," he added and Zexion quickly looked away from him as his pale skin turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Stop saying things like that, I look like I'm sunburned half the time," Zexion complained with a small laugh as he popped his glasses back on and his body warmed as he felt Roxas's fingers lace with his again.

"It's not my fault you get shy often, Zexion," Roxas teased as they came across the road crossing and the both halted to allow cars to drive by before stepping out and crossing safely, "I don't understand why you're so against blushing, don't you realize how much it suits you?" Roxas smirked when Zexion let out a whine and buried his face in Roxas's arm, mumbling curse words that were clearly aimed towards the blonde who had his head thrown back in a throaty laugh.

"I'll bloody smack you one in a minute," Zexion threatened with a tone that was more of an 'I don't mind you teasing me' one, which was how the bluenette actually felt. He didn't mind whether or not Roxas teased him because it was a sign of affection from his blonde lover and as long as it was _Roxas_ doing the teasing, Zexion didn't care at all.

They both found it a little difficult walking for the next few minuets as they trudged through the deep, thick snow that covered the field leading to the house that they shared and the wind kept cutting against them every now and again causing them to walk closer together to share warmth.

"I didn't see this on the weather this morning," Roxas playfully glared at the sky, which still showed stars clearly, this confused him a little as he distinctly remembered the sky turning a colour that much resembled mushroom soup filling the sky whenever it snowed.

"Me neither…" Zexion stopped in his steps as he saw a small glow of orange and yellow spots, "what on earth?" he looked up at Roxas who was smiling slightly and Zexion arched a blue eyebrow in confusion as his boyfriend's pace suddenly sped up, "why are candles lit outside of the house Roxas?" he asked as he tried to keep up with the blonde who was now holding a toothy grin upon his lips.

When they finally reached the small barn that sat beside their house, Zexion's eyes widened a little as he saw a warm dinner waiting for them inside on a small kitchen table covered in a silk, black cloth. Candles were sat beautifully in silver holders and their friend, Riku stood there dressed in waiter attire.

"Please, take a seat wont you?" Riku gestured to the two brown wooden chairs either ends of the table and he watched as the pair of them entered the barn, shutting the door to keep the cold out.

"Um," Zexion frowned as he sat down in his seat after Roxas had done the same, "what's going on?" he turned to look up at Riku who was currently pouring wine into Zexion's glass cup.

"Maybe you should have a full stomach before the night begins," Roxas suggested kindly and nodded as a thank you to Riku who just winked back at him and stepped back a few steps to allow the couple to have a little space.

Zexion ate his meal in silence as he continued to try and figure out why Roxas was behaving oddly and why in the world Riku was being a waiter for them. His lilac eyes met Roxas's and he jumped a little, not expecting Roxas to be looking at him.

"Did you like the meal?" Roxas sounded eager and Zexion couldn't help but think how sweet he sounded with the tang of excitement brewing in his tone.

"I did, it was delicious," Zexion replied with a dull tone and blinked several times as Roxas got up from his chair and walked over to him, taking the bluenette's cold hands in his.

"Zexion, you know that you mean the absolute world to me right?" Roxas whispered as he bent his knees slightly to be a little nearer to Zexion's blushing face and he chuckled lightly at the sight, "well, I…I want you to be here…with me by my side,"

Zexion felt his heart slam up against his chest as Roxas got down on one knee and he began rifling through one of his coat pockets with one hand whilst the other held his gently.

"Will you marry me, Zexion?" Roxas asked as he flipped open the small box to reveal a silver ring holding a beautiful, small onyx gemstone on top of it. The blonde noticed how Zexion suddenly made a grab for the table and he frowned a little.

Feeling a little faint, Zexion pulled his hand away from Roxas's and placed both of his hands either side of his lover's face and pulled him upwards so that their lips met in a warm, tender kiss causing Riku to stir uncomfortably behind them as he moved his eyes to avoid looking at the scene before him.

"I will," Zexion beamed and Roxas held his breath to hold back the squeal that was just dying to break out of him and he stood up with Zexion, slipping the ring on to his finger before their arms closed around one another.

Riku watched them cuddle for a while before clearing his throat, breaking the couple's embrace as they turned to face him and he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm going to get paid for this right?"

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Aww I love RokuZeku so much, it actually makes my heart melt most of the time and that's even when I perv on them O_O**_

_**The idea was captured when I was re-watching the Harry Potter films and I got to the scene where Harry is throwing snowballs at Malfoy and Co during The Prisoner of Azkaban. Nothing to do with magic, but the snow gave me an idea that it would be a perfect place for something disgustingly romantic to happen D:**_

_**Romance kills me inside it really does XD**_

_**Feedback would be wonderful! 3**_


End file.
